


The Last Ceremony/最后的仪式

by Ianlock



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock
Summary: 背景设在冷战时期的圆场。短篇名字来自于伊恩老爷子的《最初的爱情，最后的仪式》BE预警
Relationships: Hector Dixon/Peter Guillam
Kudos: 3





	The Last Ceremony/最后的仪式

Peter再次从睡梦中醒来。天还没有亮，他睡的时候忘了拉上窗帘，外面有几盏零零星星的灯光。他翻身下床，肩膀上隐隐传来疼痛。多年以前的枪伤了，永远也无法恢复的枪伤，时不时就要发作一次。

他有时候甚至会感谢这处枪伤，每一次隐隐作痛都在提醒他当初在柏林冷峻的夜色里发生过什么。如果不是这处枪伤，他大概早就忘了。间谍总是很擅长遗忘不该记得的东西，擅长遗忘不该有的弱点。

每个间谍心里都有一条线。一道闸门。放在门里的东西永远都不会为人所知。永远都不会被审问出来。从某种意义上来说，也就被他所遗忘了。但是那些东西总会在他惊醒的夜晚时不时的跳出来，刺痛敏感的神经，让他下意识地去触摸身旁的位置，那个位置冰凉，没有任何人的体温。

十一月的伦敦已经很冷了，夜里的寒气一点一点的渗进来。Peter站在窗边，看着沉默的被黑色覆盖的伦敦，抽出一支烟点上，深深地吸了一口，再将烟吐进茫茫的雾气里。

凌晨的伦敦真的很像当初的柏林。

这种时候，总是很适合回忆。

Hector是个杀手。地地道道的杀手。他与Peter不一样，他的任务就是杀人。Peter从不知道Hector的身世，他曾经很多次在把头埋进Hector的颈窝时在Hector的耳边问过这个问题，没有一次得到了答案。或许这本来就是个没有答案的问题。或许过去过于沉重令人难以回忆。圆场招募的杀手往往是孤儿或者生活悲惨的孩子，从小开始训练，再在年轻时被派出去执行任务，往往活不过三十岁。圆场从不用为他们支付任何额外的抚恤费用。

Peter知道这些。

Hector也知道这些。

Peter是个间谍。资深的那种。他出身良好，一路畅通的从剑桥毕业，然后加入了圆场。Hector在柏林的时候问过他为什么要加入圆场，以Peter的家世和学历，完全可以有一个更光明更灿烂的前程，而不是在这里为一堆烂事出生入死，为毫不值钱的利益牺牲生命，永远行走在黑暗里做一个见不得光的人。问这些的时候Hector轻轻地搂着他的腰，动作无比温柔，在寒冷的异国和危险的任务之下几乎要令他落泪。“因为我没有别的选择，我不知道还能去做什么。”Peter说，眼睛凝视着安全屋老旧的桌子，“我的家族都为圆场工作。我爷爷是圆场的情报分析人员，父亲是当初在二战期间为圆场传递消息的商人，母亲则也是情报分析人员。如果不加入圆场，我不知道我还能去做什么。”就像有人流着作家的血一样，也有人流着间谍的血。这不是什么选择，也无关对错。

Peter记得第一次遇见Hector的那天。George告诉他会有一个人来剥头皮组报道，但对于到底是何人闪烁其词。Peter心知肚明这大抵是因为那个新来的人是此前已经执行过任务、身份比较隐秘的人。然后，他就遇见了Hector。Hector有一张娃娃脸，近看轮廓非常柔和，Peter能感受到心脏有那么一瞬的停跳。

他低下头翻开档案，Hector Dixon，杀手。档案建立于八年前。而Peter自己正式进入圆场也不过才四年而已。

Peter很少有机会碰见Hector，但他知道他不可避免地爱上了他。他知道自己是gay，但他不知道Hector是不是。贸然轻举妄动会毁掉一切。他只是偶尔用目光贪婪地追随着在“学校”活动的Hector，看着他的身影，想象他肌肉的轮廓，也想象自己被他的臂膀搂紧，甚至想象他们躺在同一张床上，Hector缓慢地进入他……这些想象有点过了，但Peter一点都没有表现出来。你永远不可能从一个间谍的表现上猜测他在想什么。

他不知道Hector能不能接受这些。

很快他就知道了。

圆场的圣诞晚会上，由于烦闷，Peter比往常多喝了点儿，不可避免的有些醉意。Hector是整个剥头皮组唯一没有喝高的人，送Peter回去的重任便理所应当的落在了Hector身上。他瘫在后座，头斜靠在车窗上，看着Hector沉稳地开车穿过伦敦的大街小巷直奔布里克斯顿。Hector什么也没做，他只是坐在那里，就让Peter觉得可以完全放松下来——上一个给他这种感觉的人还是George。但Hector与George不同。George是Peter多年来所熟知的师长一般的人物，他信任George，是出于熟悉；Hector则给了他一种类似于安全感的东西，就像是每个间谍都需要的在现实中的那点留恋、那根定魂针，那种虚无缥缈却又让他觉得是在残酷世界里唯一保护他的东西。Peter知道那是什么。

车停下了，Hector扶着Peter小心翼翼的迈上台阶，用Peter给他的钥匙打开大门。然后，看着Peter歪歪斜斜地靠在门框上，Hector抓住他的金发把他拽下来，看着尚还迷茫的小组长结结实实地吻了他。Peter的嘴唇丰沛柔软。

Hector也爱他。也想要他。

“我以为你不会吻我。”在Hector退开的时候，Peter睁开眼睛，看着他说。“我不知道你能不能接受。”Hector回答，“但是你刚刚回来的一路上的视线我并非没有察觉。”

他们上了床，做爱，那种感觉是天生的契合，Peter想他大概不会再遇到另一个能够跟他如此契合的人了。在缠绵里Hector喃喃地说爱他，Peter也说爱他，他把头放在枕头上，放任Hector松松地环住他的腰。“不，Peter，你不能爱我。”在困意袭来、即将坠入睡眠的前一刻，Peter听见Hector说，“你是一个间谍。你不能爱我。”

他们很少讨论未来。一个杀手，一个间谍，冷战，谁都不知道这样的年代里暗处的人能活多久，可能可以安然无恙到退休，也可能下一秒钟就是一颗子弹。未来是太过沉重的东西，他们从来不敢奢望。他们所唯一握在手中的，只不过是每个夜晚的呼吸、缠绵和汗水，还有夜色里轻飘飘的“我爱你”的许诺。

这样的日子是否是真实的，他们不知道。能持续多久，他们也不知道。

偶尔有些时候Peter拖着沉重的步子回来，Hector会知道这多半是因为某次失败的任务或牺牲的剥头皮组成员，他会抱住Peter，轻柔地吻他，根本不像个杀手。Peter会在做爱之后把头埋在Hector的颈窝里哭泣，眼泪无声地滑过Hector的胸膛。Hector不知道该如何安慰Peter。他只是个杀手，他的世界比Peter的简单，他从没学过怎么去安慰别人。

圆场最终会将我们的一切据为己有，无论是爱，是忠诚，还是背叛。

东柏林的暗杀任务。Peter拿着任务说明走回来的时候面有忧色。这场任务只派了两个人去，Peter，还有Hector。Peter负责情报搜集、踩点，将一切都安排妥当，而Hector就是最后开枪的人。只有在这时，Peter才记得起Hector本来是个冷血的杀手，而不是温柔地抱着他的那个人。他担忧的并非只是自己。要在东柏林实施暗杀的难度可想而知，任务的结局多半是他们消失于东柏林，如同水面上涟漪消失，剩不下半点波纹。何况他们如果真的侥幸成功，又该如何回来？那堵该死的墙拦在那里。只能回来一个人。Peter的脑海里回想着其他在东柏林执行过任务的人的说法，只有一个人有机会回来。另一个人必须要牺牲，为回来的人制造机会。如果真如他们所说，如果真到了那一步，他会怎么选，Peter自己也不知道。

那天晚上他们没有做爱。只是十指相扣。呼吸相闻。Peter没有说什么。Hector也没有。他们都不是新人了，自然知道这意味着什么，但他们都心照不宣地不去提起。

到了东柏林以后Peter整夜整夜都在外面，与不同的人接头、刺探情报，Hector呆在旅馆房间里。他不适合露面。Peter的德语和俄语说得惊人的好，可以骗过绝大多数人。他们在东柏林呆了两个星期，只有在执行任务的前一天晚上Peter来找过他。

他们没有谈论计划。他们有太多太多想要说的，有太多太多想要做的，那些只有在夜晚才能说出口的事，而计划可以留待清晨再谈论。但最后他们什么都没有说。Hector只是顺着Peter的颈子一路吻下去，他们温柔地做爱，最后精疲力尽地沉沉睡去。在睡着之前，Hector感到有什么东西滑过了自己的脸颊，比精液更稀薄，比汗水更温热。他不敢确定这是什么。

暗杀成功了。Peter搜集的情报的确靠谱，一次发生在森林步道里的暗杀，听见枪声的只有鸟儿，凝视尸体的只有溪水。但他们无法确定东柏林当局能在什么时候意识到情报总管被暗杀的事，留给他们的撤离时间只有八个小时。现在已经过去四个小时了，Peter还没有回来。Hector很担心他。

终于，Peter回来了。“待会儿我走在前面，”他说，“如果我能顺利通过最好，如果不能你就要趁他们关注我的时候离开。你有枪，Hector，成功概率很大。”

Peter并没有那么好运。他被发现了。Hector站在他身后大约四十米远的地方，听见柏林墙的守卫用他听不懂的语言喊话。Peter站住了，但没有转身。拖延时间，他想。但是Hector并没有趁乱离开，他不假思索地拔出枪，朝Peter的左肩开了一枪。他看见Peter倒了下去，也看见守卫的士兵的探照灯开始向他的方位转来。

士兵会以为Peter死了。他们不会去追踪Peter。Hector有把握再藏匿十二个小时不被发现，这足够Peter脱身了。

圆场接应的人只接到了Peter一人，他的精神状态异常萎靡，左肩的衣服已经完全被鲜血染红了。没有人问Peter，Hector在哪里。所有人都默认这是个只会有一个人回来的任务。

当Peter从昏迷中醒来，他的第一句话是“Hector”。George正好守着他，叹了口气。什么都没有说，只是让Peter把这次任务继续保密，永远烂在肚子里，Hector也没有存在过。

Hector Dixon，于1968年6月21日牺牲于东柏林。

圆场抹去了他的所有档案。Peter连一张他的照片都不曾保留。

他很少再想起Hector了。只是偶尔还会下意识地去摸身旁的被褥，然后恍然意识到那个地方早已没了温度。


End file.
